Admit It
by wolverinacullen
Summary: ADOMMY FANFIC. On a night in the tour bus, Adam and Tommy share a moment that creates and defines their relationship forever. Rated M for smutty, lemony goodness. Oh ya and Adommy sexyness.


**Admit It**

As Adam worked on a song for his new album, Tommy watched Adam with fascination. He loved the way the glam singer's body moved, even as slightly as writing.

Adam looked over and laughed, "Out there Tommy?"

"Huh?" the smaller bassist replies, "Oh, yeah."

Adam smiled and resumed his work, knowing his feelings were mutual. He scribbled down some lyrics, then sighed and looked at Tommy. Tommy stared out the window, a look of disappointment on his face. The only thing Adam could think he'd be thinking of was him. He scooted just a little closer, "Anything on your mind glitterbaby?"

Tommy looked at him and then away, too fast for Adam, "I'm fine."

Adam looked directly at him, and sang in a soft voice, "_Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me? Yeah, it's plain to see, baby you're beautiful, and there's nothing wrong with you, it's me, I'm a freak, but thanks for loving me, cause you're doing it perfectly. There might've been a time when I would let you slip away, I wouldn't even try, but I think you could save my life._"

Adam was about to continue when Tommy silenced him. Not the usual way with a laugh and a dismissive wave, but a way he didn't expect. Tommy leaned up, almost jerking forward in the large couch-like seat of the bus Tommy shared with Adam, and crushed his lips to Adam's. Adam was...more than shocked. Things had been heating up for the two the entire time they'd been on tour. Of course after the AMAs they'd toned things down a lot, not even touching, barely speaking...but the unleashed sexual tension from the both being single, and their shared passion...it ignited on stage. Tommy's tongue frequently danced with his in ways he'd never felt, seen, or dreamed of experiencing, much like now. The slightly smaller bassist was dominating Adam's tongue, holding onto the back of his neck with an iron grip and keeping Adam's mouth so securely molded to his own. His lips were so domineering they were almost rough, but Adam was enjoying every moment of it. He wound his fingers in the fabric of Tommy's shirt and clutched himself close, the notebook falling to the seat near him, forgotten. Tommy's lips became softer, more gentle, and Adam took the opportunity to caress Tommy's lower lip with his tongue. He heard a pleased, muffled groan and repeated the action, slipping his tongue into Tommy's mouth. The hand that was on his neck moved into his hair and clutched feverishly, like he had done to Tommy countless times on stage. Adam gave a soft whine of appreciation, sliding his hands up Tommy's chest to wind in his hair. Tommy's free hand went down Adam's chest to the arousal straining his jeans, gently brushing his fingers over the tight denim. Adam gasped against Tommy's lips, surprised at the touch and equally so at how his body responded, almost literally aching for Tommy.

Tommy's lips unlocked from Adam's as he turned to look to the spot he touched. His eyes returned to Adam's face with a mischievous look, "Admit it."

"What?" Adam asked breathlessly.

"You want me, for starters" Tommy said, sliding the had off Adam's arousal around his leg to caress the curve of his ass. Adam's head fell back, a moan slipping from his lips, "Yes...I want you Tommy."

"And how long have you wanted me?" Tommy asked, sliding his hand down the back of Adam's leg, to his knee, and back up.

Adam forced himself to look up rather than be taken over by the feeling of Tommy's touch, "Why?"

"I wanna know" Tommy said.

"Since before the AMAs" Adam replied, honestly.

"Good" Tommy commented. He looked down, almost sheepishly before he said, "Because I wanted you too. I just wanted you to admit it."

Adam smiled and climbed up onto Tommy's lap, earning a smile. Adam ran his hands down Tommy's chest, "You want me to admit something else?"

"Like what?" Tommy asked, interested, a playful smile on his face.

Adam leaned in and whispered, "I love you."

Tommy pressed his hand to Adam's back, keeping their chests together as he turned his head to whisper in Adam's ear, his lips so close they were brushing Adam's skin, "That's good too. Because I love you back. I have ever since I started questioning myself after the AMAs. I always wanted you, Adam. And I always loved you too."

Adam broke into a grin and pushed himself up off Tommy's chest, looking into his eyes, "Will you show me?"

Tommy's smile was still mischievous, but the glint of mischief reached his eyes, "Depends. Can I be on top?" He leaned in before Adam could protest and began to lick his neck, slow, long licks, meant to turn Adam on.

Adam shivered and moaned quietly, "Damn. You know just how to get to me. Yes...oh god..."

Tommy smiled against Adam's neck and bit down softly, testing the waters. Adam moaned, winding his fingers into Tommy's hair and tugging. Tommy closed his eyes against the feeling, enjoying it all too much. He bit Adam's neck harder, he knew he was leaving bite marks and didn't care. Adam gasped, and the arousal pressed against Tommy's stomach felt bigger and harder than before. Tommy's smile returned as he slid the zipper of Adam's jeans down with the hand that wasn't pressed to Adam's back, keeping him securely against him, and popped the button open. He slid his hand into Adam's jeans and listened to him moan. Adam's body trembled in his arms, a shudder of desire running down his spine. Tommy kissed the bite mark on Adam's neck and whispered in his ear, "Let's go over to the bed before I fuck you against the seat."

Adam moaned softly, "I love it when you talk dirty to me."

Tommy grinned, "I know."

Adam got off Tommy's lap and went over to his bed in the back of the tour bus. Because Adam and Tommy shared the bus, there were two beds, but Tommy was letting Adam choose this time. Adam stripped off his shirt, kicking off his shoes, then to his jeans and boxers and climbed up in bed. He looked at Tommy with the spark of passion in his eyes that was mirrored in Tommy's. Tommy gave him a sexy smile before slowly stripping off his shirt, then kicking off his shoes before tantalizingly taking off his jeans. Adam's eyes filled with lust as he took in the sight of Tommy nearly naked before him. He moved closer, and Tommy stripped off his last piece of clothing before climbing up in the bed with him. He pressed a hand to Adam's chest, signaling him to lay down. Adam lay back, smiling at Tommy, mentally marveling over the beautiful sight that was before him. Tommy was bigger than he'd imagined. His bass always hid everything.

Tommy slid his hands gently down the singer's chest, "I want to hear you say my name."

He lowered his mouth to one of Adam's nipples and licked softly, teasing him.

Adam moaned, "Tommy..."

Tommy moved to the other nipple, equally as soft and teasing, earning the same reply. His hands dipped lower down Adam's body, caressing to his hips, earning a hotter vocalization. He knew he was turning Adam on, that his teasing was too much for both of their bodies, but he'd found himself unable to stop touching the soft skin under his hands.

Adam moaned a bit louder, "Damn it Tommy..."

Tommy smirked up at him, "Yes?"

"Do I have to beg?" Adam asked, the need visible in his half-lidded, passion filled eyes.

"It would be nice" Tommy said playfully, running a hand down Adam's hard-on.

Adam threw his head back into the pillows, his hips arching into the touch he craved, "Oh god Tommy...give it to me. Take me. I need you, I'd do anything for you. Please...please...Tommy...please..." His soft, heated moans turned Tommy on even more. He lowered himself between Adam's legs and flicked his tongue against the tip of Adam's shaft.

Adam's eyes flew open, then fell closed again. He wound his fingers in the sheets, a moan coming from him. He opened his legs and gave Tommy access to him, "Yes...Tommy..."

Tommy lowered his mouth onto Adam, licking slowly and sucking softly, teasing while starting him off. Adam's hips rocked upward, meeting Tommy's lips and trying to take control. Tommy pushed him down, holding him there, and continued the slow torture on Adam's body. Adam's heated, needy moans reached his ears and finally, he took pity on his lover and stroked him with his tongue, beginning to really love him. He let Adam's hips guide him somewhat as he thrust Adam in and out of his mouth. He felt one of Adam's hands move from the bed to his hair, pushing him down, making him take in more. He did, grateful his gag reflex was allowing him to. Adam groaned, pushing his hips against Tommy, forcing Tommy to hold him down once more. Tommy drew back for a teasing lick and Adam groaned. Tommy's lips wrapped around him as he came, swallowing as he tasted him. Tommy gave his lover a few teasing licks before rising off him. He smiled down at Adam, seeing his eyes closed, sweat glistening on his flushed skin, breathing heavily. Tommy smiled as he thought to himself that this topped all the times he'd thought his lover was beautiful. He reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair off Adam's cheek. He kissed the warm spot, nuzzling close to him.

"Tommy...that was incredible" Adam whispered to him, almost in disbelief.

"I've seen gay porn before Adam, I think I know how to blow someone" Tommy said.

Adam pushed him off, "You have, you dirty little boy?"

Tommy smiled at the playful change in Adam's nature, "Are you going to show me why you're here for my entertainment now? Or give me a fever and take me down the rabbit hole, wrapping me up in your voodoo?"

Adam laughed at the bad song puns, "Glitterbaby, I can do all that and more."

Adam pushed him down on the bed, on his back, making him look up at him. Adam gripped his wrists and forced his hands over his head as he kissed him. The kiss was hot, passionate, utterly merciless, and Tommy's will broke instantly. He _wanted_ Adam, he _needed_ Adam he _couldn't live without_ Adam.

"Please" Tommy breathed against Adam's lips.

"Please what?" Adam asked between hot kisses.

"Please fuck me" Tommy said.

"Better" Adam replied, nipping under Tommy's ear.

"God Adam...take me, I'm yours. I want you, I want all of you. I want to be yours. I'm your glitterbaby. Make me scream for you. Please" Tommy begged, moaning as Adam's thigh brushed him, ever so lightly.

Adam grinned and let go of Tommy's hands, "Since you asked nicely."

Tommy felt himself in the warmth of Adam's mouth and moaned, his eyes wanting to close, but he forced them open. He looked down at Adam, watching him while he moved his tongue ever so skillfully...finally Tommy's eyes closed and his head fell back. He arched into the warmth, moaning as loud as he ever had. His body was screaming at him, telling him he should've taken this kind of pleasure _years_ before. He knew he wasn't Adam's first, but Adam would be his-and if the lord permitted, his only. He didn't want anyone but Adam anyway. Adam's skilled tongue brought him over the edge, feeling, instead of teasing licks, long slow ones to draw out his pleasure. He looked down to his lover and found himself meeting Adam's eyes. He reached to touch Adam's cheek, and Adam grabbed the sheet to cover them both as he lay down beside Tommy. He smiled as he nuzzled into Adam's shoulder, turning his face so his cheek rested on Adam's chest.

"Babyboy?" Tommy whispered.

"Yeah?" his lover whispered back.

"I love you" Tommy said.

Adam smiled and kissed the mussed blond hair on Tommy's head, "I love you too glitterbaby."

Adam clapped his hands and the bus's internal lights went out. In the dark and cool of the late night, Adam fell asleep with his arms around the man he loved, and Tommy with his head on his one and only's chest. It was almost tangible, how they needed one another, but after tonight the two knew they'd always have each other, and they always had.

**The End**


End file.
